1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a warning device, particularly to a safety warning device.
2. Related Art
When a road is under construction or maintenance, one or more traffic warning devices (also known as traffic cone, warning cone, safety cone, etc.) will be placed on a significant position of the ground to block the dangerous pathway and warn the pedestrians to detour, so as to lower the chance of causing traffic accident.
However, the conventional traffic warning device (also known as traffic cone, warning cone, safety cone, etc.) is usually integrally made of hard plastic, and the main structure of the traffic warning device includes a square-shaped base and a conical body, the conical body integrally extends from the base, and the outer diameter of the conical body is eventually narrowed down to form a conical shape. Even though this kind of traffic warning device can be stacked, however, the actual volume of this traffic warning device remains unchanged. Therefore, this traffic warning device not only takes a lot of space in storage, but also causes inconvenience in moving. Besides, since the conventional traffic warning device is hard and solid, injury or damage might be caused to the users and the traffic warning device itself when the users hit the conventional traffic warning device.
Moreover, when doing the skateboarding and in-line skating, people usually place a plurality of traffic cone in interval as an indication for the exercise training. When user hits the traffic cone, the hard material of the conventional traffic cone might hurt the user or make the user uncomfortable.